


Don't you know that you're amazing?

by Last_Hope_For_Humanity



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Secret Admirer, shy!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Hope_For_Humanity/pseuds/Last_Hope_For_Humanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil finds secret admire notes in his locker and doesn't think anything of it. Someone must be fucking with him, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Dear Phil,_  
_I’m too shy to say this in person, but I think you're really cute, and I kind of have a crush on you._

Phil had read the note over and over again and he still didn’t get it. Cute? Someone had thought he was cute? Someone had a crush on him? Someone had to be messing with him. Maybe Chris? Yeah, that made sense. Chris may be his friend, but it was something he could see him doing, so Phil just decided to brush it off. He put the note back into his locker and walked to his next period, forgetting about the note.  
~  
Once the next day came around, Phil had almost forgotten about the note from yesterday, well that was until he opened his locker to find another one.

_I saw you open the last note yesterday, you looked confused. Now, I promise i’m not a stalker; I just happened to look by I swear. I just wanted you to know that I meant what I said. I really do like you, i’m just shy when it comes to you. Please don’t think i’m a freak. xxxxx_

Phil stared at the note and when he was going to discard it, he decided to put it in his pocket. He was going to have to compare the handwriting to Chris’s.  
~  
When Phil got into Chemistry, he sat next to Chris, his lab partner. He tried to subtly look over at Chris’s notes during class, but to no avail. Chris was laying half on his notebook, half on his desk, his back towards Phil. Phil huffed and looked at the note again, then trying again to look at Chris’s notebook. Again, it didn’t work, so Phil thought of an excuse. “hey, I didn’t get the last bit of notes, can I see your notebook?” Phil asked and Chris looked over at him, “lucky you, I took notes today,” he handed Phil his notebook and the bell rang. “Just give it back at lunch,” Chris said and Phil smiled. Perfect.

Phil spent the rest of the next hour looking through Chris’s notebook and back to the note. They did not match whatsoever. He had looked at almost every page of Chris’s notebook and frankly, the writing on the note was way too nice to match Chris’s. Now, there was still a small chance that it was still Chris, but it wasn’t likely. He sighed and put the note back in his pocket. If he got another note tomorrow he’d look into it, but for now, he needed to work on his Pre-Calc.  
~  
_I see you read these notes, so that must be a good sign? I really hope you don’t think this is weird or whatever, it’s just easier to write instead of talk. I tried to talk to you at least three times yesterday, but it’s hard when I don’t know how you feel about this. I don’t even know if you like boys. Is me being a boy weird? I don’t think you’d be the one to judge for that, but sometimes it’s surprising on who can be a homophobe. Anyways, if you want me to keep writing these, can you wear your space sweatshirt tomorrow? Like as a sign or whatever, because you look really hot in it. Sorry again if I’m making you uncomfortable. xxxxxx_

Phil smiled then and he knew this was probably a joke, but the thought that this might be genuine made his heart flutter. A boy, huh? He really was expecting a girl, but it didn’t really make a difference. He was bisexual after all.  
~  
Phil thought about telling his friends all the way through lunch, but decided against it. This was his and he wasn’t a little school girl. He wasn’t going to make a big deal of this, besides if this wasn’t genuine, not telling his friends would cut out the embarrassment.  
~  
The next day Phil wore his space sweatshirt; he felt weird for specifically washing it, but he did want this mystery guy to keep sending him notes, so he followed his instructions and by the end of the day he got a new note.

_I saw you wore the space sweatshirt like I asked. I don’t know if you saw me, but I was the boy smiling at you in the background. I tried to contain myself, but I’ve been happy all day. You have no idea how you make me feel. Thank you :3 xxxx_

Phil smiled and chuckled at the note a little bit before sticking it in his pocket. He really wanted to know who this boy was and did he like Pokemon, Muse, or Buffy? He hoped that whoever this was, was like him and not some jock.  
~  
The next day when Phil opened his locker and read the note at the bottom of it, he couldn't breathe.

_Seeing you smile at my notes makes me want to go up and hug you. I really really want to talk to you, but since I'm too shy to talk to you in person, I'm going to give you my number. Please message me. xxx-xxx-xxxx._

Phil smiled and stuck the note into his pocket. He has going to make sure to text him once he got home.  
~  
Phil got home, took a snack out of the cabinet, and ran to his room, closing the door and flopping onto his bed. He quickly took out the note and his phone. He added the number and put the name under Mystery Dude.

 _To: Mystery Dude_  
_Hey, it's Phil._

 _From: Mystery Dude_  
_Hey!_

 _To: Mystery Dude_  
_Soooo are you going to give me at least a tiny hint of who you are?_

 _From: Mystery Dude_  
_No, sorry. I don't want you to be disappointed. :/_

 _To: Mystery Dude_  
_Unless you're like one of those egotistical jocks, I doubt I'd be disappointed. Btw if you won't tell me who you are could you atleast tell me what you like?_

 _From: Mystery Dude_  
_No I'm not a jock. I can barely run a mile without passing out. Lol. And believe me, you would be. And uhhh I like Muse, Anime, Video Games, American Horror Story, Pokémon, etc._

 _To: Mystery Dude_  
_Dude I like all of those things!! You're amazing, there is no way I could be disappointed. Tbh I really like you too <3_

Phil wondered if the heart was too much, but decided that he should just go for it. If this guy truly liked him, he'd like it, and after all the other boy did, it didn't seem that much.

 _From: Mystery Dude_  
_Thanks, but I'm kinda weird and boring. I can hardly ever keep a friend._

 _To: Mystery Dude_  
_I like weird and same here. The only people I hang out on a regular basis is PJ and Chris and they're dating. I’m always the third wheel :(_

 _From: Mystery Dude_  
_I don’t hang out with anyone outside of school, but I have a few friends. It’s not much though. Tbh you're the only one I’ve messaged in a week..._

 _To: Mystery Dude_  
_It’s okay. I wouldn’t mind hanging out with you after school, that is if you tell me who you are. No rush though. ^_^_

 _From: Mystery Dude_  
_Thanks, that means a lot. I really wish I had the courage to tell you who am...._

 _To: Mystery Dude_  
_It’s okay, can I ask you questions? Like I won’t guess who you are, but if I ask you what color your eyes are, will you tell me?_

 _From: Mystery Dude_  
_I can muster enough courage to answer most of your questions. Just if I can’t, please don’t get mad. and Brown._

 _To: Mystery Dude_  
_Cool and alright I won’t. Ummm do I know you at all?_

 _From: Mystery Dude_  
_Yeah, you know me._

 _To: Mystery Dude_  
_ok, do we ever talk?_

 _From: Mystery Dude_  
_not normally, but you talk to me sometimes. I never initiate the conversation.. :/_

 _To: Mystery Dude_  
_Ok, uhhh so are you shy around everyone? just curious._

 _From: Mystery Dude_  
_Sometimes, like I can’t public speak or anything, but other than that I’m pretty confident._

 _To: Mystery Dude_  
_Alright, favorite color?_

 _From: Mystery Dude_  
_Black. yours?_

 _To: Mystery Dude_  
_Blue. hair color?_

 _From: Mystery Dude_  
_Brown._

Brown hair and brown eyes, that really didn’t help Phil. He wanted to dig deeper, but didn’t want this guy to get turned off. Just take it little by little Phil had said to himself.

 _To: Mystery Dude_  
_Height?_

 _From: Mystery Dude_  
_Umm that might give me away, lets just say I’m around your height. I hope this isn’t rude, but do you think that we could lay off the questions for a bit and just talk?_

 _To: Mystery Dude_  
_Oh, yeah sure. Sorry, i’m just really interested in knowing more about you._

 _From: Mystery Dude_  
_Lol. It’s okay. I want to get to know you better too, thats why I don’t just want all the attention towards me and my interests._

 _To: Mystery Dude_  
_I can understand that. Well then, what do you want to know?_

 _From: Mystery Dude_  
_Ok, this has been driving me crazy and I didn’t want to start with it, because I didn’t want to scare you off, but what is your sexuality exactly? I mean, I told you i’m a boy and you didn’t run off, but I still don’t know if I have a chance. Like after I figure out how to tell you who I am._

 _To: Mystery Dude_  
_I’m bi and you definitely have a chance! I’ll go on a date with you :3_

 _From: Mystery Dude_  
_But you don’t know me._

 _To: Mystery Dude_  
_I know enough. People go on dates with people they’ve never even talked to and i’ve talked to you. You're cool. ^-^_

 _From: Mystery Dude_  
_Thanks, but as soon as you see me, you’ll think differently._

 _To: Mystery Dude_  
_Doubtful and sorry, gtg have tons of crap to do before school tomorrow. I’ll text you tomorrow. xxxxxx_

 _From: Mystery Dude_  
_Okay. Night babe <33_

Phil smiled at the last part and put his phone on his night stand. Butterflies swarmed his chest and he couldn’t help, but smile widely. This guy did not know how much power he had over Phil.  
~  
“Hey”

Phil turned around to see none other than PJ next to him. “Hey,” Phil said simply. “Anything new with you?” PJ asked, giving him an eyebrow waggle. Phil raised his eyebrow and PJ just shrugged, making a small chuckle. “Wait, where’s Chris?” “Sick. Now are you going to tell me what’s new, because I’m really bored.” “Ummm I don’t know. Got some weird notes in my locker the other day,” Phil said shrugging. He wasn’t going to tell PJ, but decided to anyways. One person couldn’t hurt, right?

“Oh, is that what Dan was shoving in your locker?” PJ asked and Phil’s eyes went wide. What. “What are you talking about?” Phil asked and PJ shrugged. “I don’t know, the other day Dan was shoving something into your locker. I was going to tell you earlier, but forgot. Woops,” PJ said, pausing before adding, “Wait what were those notes about anyways?”

Phil couldn’t speak, he was shocked. Dan? As in Dan Howell? That didn’t make sense, but wait. Brown eyes and brown hair. He liked black and wore it almost everyday. He brought his ds to school and was constantly blasting muse. He fit the description perfectly. Phil felt dizzy all of a sudden and only went back to earth when PJ waved a hand in front of his face. “Hello, earth to Phil.” “Huh.” “What are those notes about?” “Oh, yeah...Um they are uhhh secret admirer notes,” Phil said biting his lip, looking at PJ who looked dumbstruck. “Oh,” is all PJ said and Phil just nodded. “yeah.” “Oh My GOD,” PJ said, and Phil had to put his hand over his mouth. “Stop being so loud.” PJ moved away from Phil's hand and lowered his voice to a loud whisper. “I’m sorry, just HOLY SHIT Dan Howell likes you.” “I know,” Phil said trying not to freak out. “Soo like what are you going to do?” PJ asked and Phil stared blankly at him. “I don’t know. I-I- think I’m going to go talk to him,” and with that Phil walked passed PJ and down the hallway until he spotted Dan.

“Hey,” Phil said, poking Dan on the shoulder. Dan turned around and Phil didn’t know how he never notice before. The way Dan’s pupils dilated and he started shaking. It was quite obvious, and Dan barely let out a “hey” in return.

“Uh, yeah, sooo I was thinking if you wanted to like I don’t know, hang out after school?” Phil asked, giving a small smile and Dan looked absolutely horrified. “Uh, yeah that’d be great,” Dan said giving a small smile before he looked down at the ground. GOD, Phil never realized how cute this boy was. “Alright cool, ummm meet me in the Library, 3:30?”

“Yeah,” Dan said, twiddling with his thumbs. Dan was nervous that was for sure and Phil knew he was going to have to try and change that later. “Alright, see ya,” Phil said walking down the corridor to his next class, a stupid grin plastered on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really like how this chapter went, but I didn't want to re-make another ending. I'm also looking for a beta reader still. I have a lot of stories that I'm almost finished with and I would really appreciate the help.

After school Dan waited for Phil at the library. He had practically ran there and now he’s tapping his foot rapidly. _What if Phil knew and now he was making fun of me by not showing up?_ Dan thought, unable to handle the extensive amount of nervousness he was feeling right now. He really liked Phil and he didn’t think he could handle being rejected.

He’s been drooling over Phil since they talked for the first time about a year ago and ever since then all his friends have been telling him to do something. It was Louise that had finally convinced him to write the notes. She had told him that it was a way to ease himself into it and to get his number.

It had actually worked and Dan couldn’t be more happy about that, but then Phil asked him to hang out and he couldn’t help but feel like Phil knew.

He wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. All that he knew was that he had to be cool and that for once he could not embarrass himself.

It was fifteen minutes after school and Dan was about to leave, but then Phil ran inside. “Sorry, I had to finish up a test,” Phil said, smiling brightly at him. Dan felt like he was going to melt at the very spot. Phil had a beautiful smile and Dan wished that he could tell him, but he felt like it wasn’t appropriate. At least not yet. Instead Dan smiled back at him, butterflies fluttering through his chest, and goosebumps forming.

“Alright, I thought we could go to my house and play some video games. That okay with you?” Phil asked and Dan couldn’t say yes faster than what he did. “Uhh...I mean...” Dan tried to cover up his enthusiasm, but Phil put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. “You're fine. No need to be nervous,” Phil said and Dan didn’t know how, but the feelings in his chest got stronger. “Come on,” Phil said, taking a hold of Dan’s wrist and leading him to his car.

Dan suddenly felt hot and his heart was pounding. Even though Phil wasn’t holding his hand, he was still touching him, and he didn’t appear to be at discomfort.

Phil only let go of Dan’s wrist once they reached the car, even when their were people all around them. Dan couldn’t stop smiling and he felt stupid for smiling so much.

They got in the car and the first thing Phil did was put on the radio. The first song that popped on was ‘Undisclosed Desires’ and Dan let out a breath he didn’t knew he had been holding, which only made Phil laugh. “You like this song too, I’m guessing?” Phil asked and Dan nodded. “A little too much,” Dan said, making a small chuckle. Phil smiled and even though he knew he sucked at singing, he started to sing along.

Dan watched him for a few seconds and decided to pitch in as well. Then, before he knew it, they were singing way too loud and they both kinda sucked, but they had fun anyways.

By the end of it they were both laughing and Phil turned the radio down. “That was fun,” Phil said and Dan looked over him, smiling even wider than before. “Yeah, it was,” Dan said, unable to keep his eyes off Phil. This was going to be really hard for Dan not to kiss him today; he really hoped that he could contain himself.

“We’re here,” Phil said and Dan changed his gaze over to in front of him. They were in Phil’s driveway and before they walked in, Phil made sure to tell Dan that his mom was a little to friendly and to be prepared for hugs. “I hope you don’t mind,” Phil had asked him and Dan shrugged. “I don’t mind,” Dan said and Phil smiled. “Awesome.”

Dan didn’t really know what to expect when he walked in, but he was really surprised when Phil’s mom came running towards Phil, giving him a huge bear hug. “Welcome home sweetie,” she said, letting go and looking over towards Dan. “Who is this?” she asked quite excitedly. “This is Dan. He’s a friend from school.” “Nice to meet you,” she said, giving him a hug as well and Dan patted her back awkwardly, smiling slightly. “I’m sorry, dear. Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Phil’s mom said and Dan gave her a slightly awkward smile. “It’s okay,” he said chuckling slightly and then it was silent. “Oh, sorry. I’ll leave you two alone now,” She said. “It’s okay Mom,” Phil said before taking Dan’s wrist again to lead him to his room. “Dinner will be ready in an hour!” Phil’s mom yelled up the stairs and then they were in Phil’s room. “Sorry about that,” Phil said which Dan just waved off. “It’s fine,” Dan said, standing by Phil’s bed, fumbling with his hands, as he looked down at Phil, who was currently sitting on his bed. “You can sit too, you know?” Phil said, which Dan nodded to, sitting next to him, distancing himself, as he didn’t want to scare Phil off. “You know, I don’t bite,” Phil said, moving closer to him. “Sorry,” Dan muttered and Phil just shook his head. “You don’t need to apologize,” Phil said which Dan replied by another sorry and then shaking his head. “Sorry- I mean uhh....” Dan said, struggling to speak. He was so pathetic.

Luckily, Phil didn’t seem to mind, as he chuckled, moving closer to him and patting him on the back. “It’s okay. You wanna play some video games? I have a wii if you wanna play mario kart or something.” “I would love that,” Dan said, a small smile forming. “Awesome,” Phil said, before patting Dan on the back once more, and getting up to start the game.

~

They ended up playing Mario Kart until Phil’s mom had yelled at them to eat dinner and Dan had won almost every race. During dinner, Phil’s Mom asked Dan some questions, mainly revolving around school, and in the end they all went into a nice conversation, joking around and laughing.

“You wanna go back upstairs?” Phil finally asked and Dan nodded. “It was nice chatting with you, Mrs.Lester,” Dan said, Phil’s mom smiling. “You too, honey. You're welcome here anytime.”

Dan smiled at her before following Phil upstairs. They sat on his bed and they easily went into conversation. Over the course of the day, Dan seemed to forget about all those secret admirer notes and was having a lot of fun. That was until they were laughing so hard they couldn’t breathe and they were laying right next to each other on Phil’s bed.

They both continued in their laughing fits for awhile and once both of them were finally breathing again, it suddenly went quiet.

Dan looked over at Phil who was staring at the ceiling and he could tell that Phil was struggling to speak, so he kept quiet and waited for Phil to talk.

“I know it was you,” Phil whispered, moving his head to face Dan. He couldn’t move and he didn’t know what to say. Of course Phil knew, but what did that mean. Did Phil feel the same way towards him? Should he make a move? So many thoughts were running through his head that he didn’t even realize that Phil had moved closer to him.

Their bodies were only centimeters apart and Phil’s face was so close, he could feel his breath. Dan only stared as Phil’s fingers were tracing down his arm to his hand and he slowly grabbed it. Dan held his breath and took a little bit of courage, and squeezed back.

Phil took that as a sign, so he put his other hand on Dan’s cheek and Dan knelt into it.

His heart was beating a mile a minute and the only thing he could think about was the fact that Phil was going to kiss him. He moved his head and pressed their foreheads together. He stared into Phil’s eyes for a moment, but then Phil’s lips were on his and his eyes immediately shut.

Nothing could describe the feeling Dan got when he kissed Phil. It didn’t feel real and once they broke apart, all Dan wanted was to do it again, so that’s what he did. He dove in for another kiss and he was a little surprised when Phil kissed back, moving to be on top of Dan, rather then at the side.

Dan felt weak, he could barely move, and any movement he made was only to bring Phil closer.

Whenever Dan felt like it was going to be over, Phil went in again, and he felt himself getting hard. “A little excited are we?” Phil joked in between a kiss. Dan didn’t answer. He only debated what to say for about a second before he couldn’t think anymore. The way Phil kissed him made him forget and when they finally broke, Dan couldn’t wrap his head around on what had just happened.

Phil was still on top of him, their faces only centimeters apart. Dan didn’t even know how he got any words out, because he sure as hell wasn’t thinking when he did. “I uhh- wow,” was all Dan had said and he could barely think of how awkward that sounded until Phil chuckled. “You’re cute,” Phil said and Dan automatically furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “That’s not-” Dan tried to speak, but Phil cut him off with a kiss, which Dan quickly responded to. He put his hands on Phil’s waist and kissed him back.

They continued to do this until Dan’s phone started ringing and he slammed his head into Phil’s over surprise. “Sorry,” Dan had yelled, to which Phil just muttered “it’s okay” and rubbed his head.

“You gonna answer that?” Phil asked after a few moments and another ring. “Yeah, right,” Dan said, taking his phone out of his pocket. Mom.

Dan quickly answered it, only to be yelled at by a very worried mother. “It’s 10 o’clock, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!!?” His mom screamed into the phone and Dan winced. He had totally forgotten about the time. “I’m just at a friends house. We lost track of time. I’ll be home in 10 minutes,” Dan said, his mother muttering something like “you better be” before hanging up. Dan sighed and looked over at Phil. “Can I- uhhh get a ride home?” Dan asked and Phil nodded. “Of course.”

Phil grabbed his keys, yelled to his mother that he was taking Dan home, and they were in Phil’s car again. “Where do you live?” Phil asked, starting the car. “76 Park Street. Do you know where that is?” Dan asked and Phil nodded. “Yeah, I know how to get there.”

The car ride was oddly silent for the majority of the ride and Dan kept trying to speak, but he didn’t know how. He didn’t want to fuck everything up, but he also didn’t want Phil to ignore him.”Sooo um....about today,” Dan said, unable to figure out how to initiate the conversation. “What about it?” Phil asked and Dan felt shaky.

He had already made out with the dude, but for some reason he didn’t know how to ask him out. It shouldn’t have been that difficult, but for some reason Dan couldn’t get the right words out. “I- well....I was wondering if,” Dan said, biting his lip, unable to think of anything else. How was he suppose to do it?

Luckily they came to Dan’s house and Phil had parked the car, looking over to Dan. “Are you trying to ask me out?” Phil asked and Dan stared at Phil wide eyed, before looking down at his lap. “No! I mean yes. urrr...I-” Dan said, flustered.

“Hey,” Phil said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “There is no need to get flustered around your own boyfriend,” Phil teased, smiling at him.

Dan couldn’t believe the words that came out of Phil’s mouth. He smiled, barely able to look at Phil, and his cheeks suddenly felt really hot. “Okay,” Dan answered, his blush only getting worse.

“You’re adorable,” Phil said, putting his hand on Dan’s cheek, before giving him a small peck.

“You better go,” Phil whispered before moving away from Dan. “Yeahhh,” Dan said with a stretch as he really didn’t want to leave. “Go,” Phil said, chuckling, and patting Dan on the back. Dan smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek before running out of the car, waving to Phil.

Phil smiled, waving back, and right before he could leave, he got a text.

_From: Mystery Dude_

_Don't you know that you’re amazing?_

Phil chuckled at the text and he shook his head. He quickly changed the name to ‘Dan <33’ and drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may re-make the ending, any feedback on how to make it better would be helpful.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if that kinda sucked. I didn't take to much time on it. :/


End file.
